Spiderman Nancy Drew mystery
by Lucille Brown
Summary: What if Nancy drew was looking for the real idenity of spiderman?
1. Chapter 1

The real Spiderman 1 (a Nancy Drew mystery) I don't own spiderman.

The real Spiderman 1 (a Nancy Drew mystery)

Nancy: So, I am on the case…..You say a weird Spiderman is saving everyone. I will find out who he is if it is the last thing I do.

Peter Parker: Oh, no not Nancy Drew. She will find out who I am.

Green Goblin: I can not have my son Harry finding out I am the green goblin….I will kill Nancy.

Nancy(to Peter Parker): So you knew Spiderman. You say he died. Do you know who he was?

Peter Parker: Yeah, the green goblin killed him. No, I do not know who he who he was.

(Peter leaves)

Nancy: He was lieing, he never knew Spiderman. Unless, he was Spiderman. Which he is not.

(Green Goblin appears)

Nancy: Ah, Spiderman. I knew you weren't dead. Peter didn't know what he was talking about.

Green goblin: (he gets the look disappointment that Mr. Michael Goop had on his face in Meet the Robinsons when they lady at the desk talked on her phone to someone about dry cleaning.)

…What you think I am Spiderman? Peter who?

Nancy: Yes, I found you out. Peter Parker. He said you were dead. He said the green goblin killed you.

Green goblin: Okay, you found me out I am Spiderman. Now, I will tell you who I am. But first drink this. (a bottle of something he gives her.)

Nancy: How do I know that this is not poison?

Green goblin: Spiderman use poison? Only green goblin uses that. It's a sleeping potion.(Nancy takes it and falls down.)

Green goblin: Is she dead?(checks pulse) (Looks at bottle.) Noway, this is sleeping potion.

I thought for sure it was poison. Now what do I do with her? (Looks around)


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any rights.**

Nancy awoke to find herself in a large secret room. She could tell that it was only used as a storage area most of times for weapons. There was a green mask and what looked to be a green surfboard in the room. She was tied hand and foot by rope to the wall. She noticed round ball shaped objects in a part of the room. _Where in world am I_? thought Nancy. Then it occured to her _who was she anyway_? Nancy thought but she couldn't remeber her name. _What happened to bring me here?_ she thought. But no intelligent answer came. _Was she an alien on a serect mission? What planet was this anyway? Was this earth? Or was she sent here to find out what it was like on Pluto and she was from earth?_ These questions swirled around in her thoughts as she looked around the room. Suddenly a man entered he looked wild and had brown hair nancy somehow didn't trust him. THe man noticed her awake and smiled an evil grin in her direction. What a creepy man! thought Nancy. But she dieceded he would know best where she was and decided to voice her questions.

Nancy: Who am I?

Man:That is for you to never find out and me to know.

Nancy: Who are you?

Man: That is little value to you if you don't even know who you are.

_He has a point._ thought Nancy. Okay, one last question.

Nancy:Where am I?

The man at this turned around in jiffy. He had just been turning his back on Nancy and was about to leave the room. This question stopped him from walking out the door. He stared at Nancy until she looked away. Then his smile turned into an evil grin, and he said:You are in the Green Goblin's secret chambers. Brawahha! With that he left. Suddenly it all came back to Nancy. The thoughts in her head were answered:She was Nancy Drew on a mission to find out Spiderman's secret idenity,this was earth she was not an alien, and the man that had an evil grin was the green goblin. She, Nancy Drew had been tricked. After she realized this she realized she had gone uncommonly tired and she fell asleep.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

The Green Goblin was disappointed. Nancy Drew did not still have a memory loss she seemed to have gained her memory back really fast.

So, the only thing left for him to do was to leave her in the middle of nowhere and hope that when she awoke she wouldn't find him. Or she would find out who he was and report him. So, he left her in a town alley not far away from the school his son Harry went to for school.

Nancy awoke to find herself in an alley at night. She wondered how she got there and where she was. She remembered how the Green Goblin had tricked her. She evidently had been left in this alley so she couldn't report the Green Goblin to the police. Of course now that she knew the Green Goblin and Spiderman worked together, they couldn't hide it no longer.

She noticed the alley was near the school and decided that she should enroll in this school as a student so she could find Spiderman and reveal him. ''But if the Green Goblin and Spiderman work together, what does Peter Parker have to do with anything?'' Nancy thought.

* * *

**Please review. **


End file.
